


An Eye for an Eye

by fleecal



Series: Start With This [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Gen, Host is a Mama;s boy, Mark Fischbach Egos, demons jim demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: What would you give up for the ones you love? Would you give that which you hold most dear?My interpretation of what happened to the Author after DIF2.





	1. First Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start With This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477895) by Night Vale Presents. 



> I listened to the first episode of Start With This. This week’s make assignment is “Set a timer, write for an hour, put down something you had been meaning to write for a while.” Frankly, I didn’t have a “someday project”. So I decided to try writing my interpretation of how the Author became the Host. It’s kind of out of my usual style and I stopped in the middle of a sentence, but I think what I got down is pretty good. I’ll come back to it later to finish it, but for now, this is what I wrote in an hour. I’ll probably be doing this weekly, but the explanation won’t be as long next time.

Pain. That’s the last thing I remember before I died. Deep excruciating pain that permeated my bones. I also remember the coppery taste of my own blood in my mouth as my blood rushed into my lungs. I remember laying on the floor of my cabin, staring at the ceiling, wishing this didn’t have to be the end, knowing that this was it. I was about to die. Everything I’d done, I’d done so my mother could be happy. And now she’d have to bury her only son.

I appeared in some kind of waiting room like I was at the doctor’s office. The room was barren and empty with speckled white linoleum floors and off white walls. The only things in the room were a dozen uncomfortable looking chairs lined neatly against three of the walls of the room. There were no windows or even a door, like a hole in the fourth wall, on the other side of which sat a young person whose gender I could not determine, sucking on what appeared to be a lollipop, reading a gossip magazine. I was so confused by the sudden change, I just stood there in the middle of the room, unmoving.

After I don’t know how long, I realized another person was in the room. They hadn’t been there when I had first arrived, but they were here now. This person was also of unclear gender, but it was clear they were some kind of office worker. They sat in one of the chairs, in a buttondown and slacks, watching me and occasionally writing something on their clipboard. They looked like a normal office worker save for their eyes being solid black. When they saw me looking at them, they smiled at me and asked “Yoon Haneul?” I nodded numbly. Their smile wasn’t kind, more like a witch luring children into her home to kill them. The person stood up and put their hand on my arm.

Suddenly, we were in some kind of office with no door. I tumbled unceremoniously into the uncomfortable chair behind me as the person walked around the desk to a filing cabinet. I was starting to regain my wits by this point so I barked out a sharp “Who are you? What is this place? What’s going on?” The person didn’t seem terribly perturbed by my sudden outburst, simply retrieving a file from the cabinet, reading something inside it and sitting at the desk, placing the file on it. I could see symbols I didn’t recognize at the top of the file and somehow I knew it was my name. I about asked my questions again when the person began to read from the file.

“Yoon Haneul. Jewish Korean-American. Emigrated from Korea with mother at age 5. Sold your soul at age 19 for the power for whatever you write happens. Became a best-selling author at age 20. Murdered by your own characters at age 24. Is that correct?” Their tone implied they knew it was, but they were taunting me. I opened my mouth to respond when their words sunk in. Murdered. Sold his soul. I had been shot. I had been lying on the floor of my cabin. Now I was here. All at once, the truth clicked into place. I looked down at my conspicuously un-bloodsoaked shirt. I sold my soul and died and now I was in-. “Mr. Yoon?” My attention snapped back to the person in front of me.

“Yes, that’s correct. …I’m in Hell, aren’t I?” I asked with trepidation, already knowing the answer. The person frowned slightly and sighed.

“We’re in the Underground Kingdom of Demons, Seryphorm, but it is the equivalent to what you’d call Hell, yes. Are you surprised? You did sell your soul, after all.”

“No, I’m just- I don’t know. I don’t know what I was expecting. I don’t even think I was expecting to die, but I did and now I’m in an office in Hell talking to a demon and it’s a bit… much.” The person stared at me with their cold, empty black eyes.

“Mohana. I’m not just a nameless demon.”

“Okay,” I said, slightly exasperated. “I’m in an office in Hell with Mohana. Better?” It was clear I was adjusting, at least a little, as my trademark sass was returning. Mohana just rolled their eyes and picked up their clipboard again, glancing from to my file then back.

“Well, you only have the one crime of driving your character-”

“[Name]”

“Driving your character, [Name] mad. Other than that and selling your soul, you lived a relatively unharmful life. Well, here’s the thing. You have two options now. As you are in Seryphorm for a sin, selling your soul, you have a sentence of about 55 years. Y-”

“So now you’re going to hand me off to some torturers for the next 55 years and then what? I’m free to go? Or do I have to torture some poor shmucks? Is that human years or demon years?” Mohana sighed.

“First off, no one is tortured. Think about it like going to federal jail. Second, time works the same in Seryphorm as the human world. demons live longer than humans time passes the same. Now, you have two options. You can work in one of the mines of Seryphorm, mining for ore or jewels depending on which you’re assigned. Or you can

[TIMER WENT OFF]


	2. Finished Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished my Author/Host Backstory. :D Italics at the end is speaking in Korean.

Pain. That’s the last thing I remember before I died. Deep excruciating pain that permeated my bones and burned at my soul. I remember the coppery taste of my own blood in my mouth as it rushed into my lungs. I remember laying on the floor of my cabin, staring at the ceiling, wishing this didn’t have to be the end, knowing that this was it. I was about to die. Everything I’d done, I’d done so my mother could be happy. And now… she’d have to bury her only son.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was in some kind of waiting room like I was at the doctor’s office for a routine physical. The room was barren and empty with speckled white linoleum floors and off white walls. The only things in the room were a dozen uncomfortable looking chairs, lined neatly against three of the walls of the room. There were no windows or even a door, just a hole in the fourth wall, on the other side of which sat a young person whose gender I could not determine, sucking on what appeared to be a lollipop, reading a gossip magazine. In hindsight, they were likely the receptionist and I should have spoken to them but in the moment I was so confused by the sudden change, I just stood there in the middle of the room, unmoving.

After I don’t know how long, I realized another person was in the room. They hadn’t been there when I had first arrived, but they were there now. This person was also of unclear gender, but it was clear they were some kind of office worker. They sat in one of the chairs wearing a buttondown and slacks, watching me and occasionally writing something on their clipboard. They looked like a normal office worker save for their eyes being solid black. When they saw me looking at them, they smiled at me and asked “Icarus Yoon?” I nodded numbly. Their smile wasn’t kind; more like a witch luring children into her home to kill them. The person stood up and put their hand on my arm.

Suddenly, we were in some kind of office with no door. I tumbled unceremoniously into the uncomfortable chair behind me as the person walked around the desk to a filing cabinet. I was starting to regain my wits by this point so I barked out a sharp “Who are you? What is this place? What’s going on?” The person didn’t seem terribly perturbed by my sudden outburst, simply retrieving a file from the cabinet, reading something inside it, sitting at the desk and placing the file on it. I could see symbols I didn’t recognize at the top and somehow I knew it was my name. I about asked my questions again when the person began to read from the file.

“Icarus Remiel Yoon, born Yoon Haneul. Jewish Korean-American. Emigrated from Korea with mother at age 5. Sold soul at age 19 for the power for whatever you write happens. Became a best-selling author at age 20. Murdered by own characters at age 24. Is that correct?” They finished, looking up at me. Their tone implied they knew it was correct, but they were taunting me. I opened my mouth to respond when their words sunk in. Sold soul. Murdered. I had been shot. I had been lying on the floor of my cabin. Now I was here. All at once, the truth clicked into place. I looked down at my conspicuously un-bloodsoaked shirt. I sold my soul and died and now I was in-. “Mr. Yoon?” My attention snapped back to the person in front of me.

“Yes, that’s correct. …I’m in Hell, aren’t I?” I asked with trepidation, already knowing the answer. The person frowned slightly and sighed.

“We’re in the Underground Kingdom of Demons, Seryphorm, but, yes, it is the equivalent to what humans call Hell. Are you surprised? You did sell your soul, after all.”

“No, I’m just- I don’t know. I don’t know what I was expecting. I don’t even think I was expecting to die, but I did and now I’m in an office in Hell talking to a demon and it’s a bit… much.” I laughed dryly. The person stared at me with their cold, empty black eyes.

“If it helps, my name is Mohana.”

“Okay,” I said, slightly exasperated. “I’m in an office in Hell with Mohana. Better?” Mohana just rolled their eyes and picked up their clipboard again, glancing from to my file then back.

“Well, you only have the one crime of driving your character-”

“Daniel.”

“Driving your character, Daniel mad. Other than that and selling your soul, you lived a relatively sinless life. Hmm. Well, here’s the thing, Mr. Yoon. You now have two options. As you are in Seryphorm for a sin, selling your soul, you have a sentence of about 55 years. Y-”

“So now you’re going to hand me off to some torturers for the next 55 years and then what? I’m free to go? Or do I have to torture some poor shmucks? Is that human years or demon years?” I snapped. Mohana sighed again.

“First off, no one is tortured. Think about it like going to federal jail. Second, time works the same in Seryphorm as the human world. Demons live longer than humans, yes, but time passes the same. Now, you have two options. You can work in one of the mines of Seryphorm, mining for ore or jewels depending on which you’re assigned. Or you can join the Seryphame Royal Military for the next 55 years, after which you can step out if you so choose. The choice is yours.” I thought about Mohana’s words for a second. Manual labour or the army. Neither sounded ideal, the army was more deterring. My dad died in the line of duty in the military, so mom would probably kill me again if I joined the army- Mom…

I remembered my mom. Everything I’d ever done was for her sake. I sold my soul just to make sure she was taken care of. Even in death, she was most important. I looked at Mohana. “Which would allow me more opportunities to visit my mother in the human world?”

“Neither.” I blinked at them. They continued. “In Seryphorm, Demons fall into three ranks; Primary, Secondary and Tertiary. You, as a Reborne Former Human, are a Tertiary Demon. Tertiary Demons are not allowed on the surface.”

“But, after my 55 years-” Mohana shook their head.

“It is illegal for Tertiary Demons to travel to the surface under any circumstances. It’s the law.” I slumped backwards in my chair. I will never see my mom. As long as I’m a Tertiary Demon, I can’t go see her.

“You said there are other ranks. Can the others go to the surface?” I asked, warily. Mohana nodded. “How can someone change rank?”

Mohana bit their lip but opened a drawer in their desk. “If you are blessed by a demon of a higher rank, you can rise in rank. So you either need to catch someone’s eye or…” They paused, setting the paper on the desk. It’s some kind of form. “You can make a deal.” I scoff.

“A deal for what? You already have my soul.” They signed.

“Whatever you think seeing your mother is worth. It’s up to you. I’ll leave you alone to think.” And then Mohana was gone and I was alone with this form. I stared at it. I had already signed my life away. What could I even give?

Now that I was alone, fat tears rolled down my face. I was in Hell. I was really in Hell. And now I could never see my mother again. I scrubbed my eyes and stared at the form. A small part of me wished I wasn’t looking at this form. But I couldn’t look away. I scrubbed my eyes again. My eyes… I’d never see my mother again.

I pulled the form towards me and with hesitance, I started to write.

* * *

I stood outside of my mom’s home. I swallowed thickly as I reached for the doorknob. I gripped it tightly and turned the knob. I heard the door click and squeak as it opened and I stepped inside. The first thing I smelled was my mom’s cooking. It was warm and familiar, like a hug. I hesitated before calling out softly. “ _Mom?_ ”

I hear a clatter from the kitchen and my mom’s footsteps. The next thing I felt was my mom’s soft hands on my cheeks. A part of me wished I could see her face. But I couldn’t. I had sold my sight. I still had my physical eyeballs, and apparently, they looked like tv static. But I could not see. My mother’s thumbs stroked softly over my cheeks. I could hear her crying. “ _Haneul. My baby. What has happened to you? You… Haneul, you-_ ” I took a shaky breath and just hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder before she could finish.

“ _So much. So much had happened, mom. I wish I could tell you. But what matters most is that I’m here now. And I will always be here for you. I love you so much._ ”


End file.
